


The lord and his disciple

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: Plague doctor x white night
Kudos: 3





	The lord and his disciple

Plague doctor x white night

White night floated on the edge of a cliff softly. His hair waved in the wind as he gazed tiredly at the beautiful sunset. His lip curl inward, pressing together as he fights sleep wanting to see the stars.  
\-----  
Plague Doctor lands next to White Night softly, turning to smile at the higher god. “Trying to see the stars again My Lord?” Plague Doctor says, looking up to watch the sunset.  
~~~~~  
He sank onto the cliff yawning and staring at the sky silently. The sun falling further across the horizon. He lets out a choked sob. His legs swung against the edge of the cliff. “I just.. Wanna see my sister's night sky.. She tells me it's beautiful… but i can never stay awake long enough…”  
\-----  
Plague Doctor thought for a moment, pondering a way to help. “Maybe… we could do something to keep you awake.” The man spoke calmly, turning into his human form, hugging White Night from behind and kissing the back of the albino male’s neck.  
~~~~~  
The pale male squeaks not expecting such bold behavior. “Wh… what I umm. What are you intending my dear?” his face and shoulders flush quickly tiredness forgotten. His legs fold under him as he leans back into the stronger and taller male.  
\-----  
“I am simply attempting to wake you up My Lord.” The healer god smiled, going higher and kissing White Night’s jawline. The Plague Doctor traveled to the higher god’s lips and gave him a sweet and passionate kiss.  
~~~~~  
The pale god melted into the kisses. His fingers tremble. His hands reach up and grab his hair. Pulling hard to ground himself in reality.  
\-----  
Plague Doctor chuckled, slyly reaching up with his hands and removing White Night’s. The Plague Doctor broke the kiss, holding White Night’s hands in his own. The good doctor kissed his love’s forehead and spoke soft and comforting words.  
~~~~~  
White night whines softly, eyes halfway closing before he spots something past him. He sits up straight and gasps staring at the starry sky. “Look look look! It's so pretty! Oh my! She was right! My sister was right!”  
White night shakily floats up and luffs his wings softly shaking out dust. He looks ecstatic. He darts over kissing plague doctor roughly and with passion. He looks so happy. “Thank you plague doctor thank you!”  
\-----  
Plague Doctor smiled, kissing back. “You’re welcome My lord. Now, would you like me to show you some of the constellations?” The doctor smiled happily as he looked at the ecstatic male. His eyes glimmered as he saw the higher god so excited over what most take for granted.  
~~~~~  
White night nodded and pushed him to sit down curling up in his lap. Plague doctor is snuggled into by the higher god and nuzzled. As he waits for the stars to be pointed out. He was obviously exhausted but fighting it again.  
\-----  
Plague Doctor smiled, starting to point out the big and little dippers, ursa major and minor, as well as orion. He was always smiling, happy to show everything he knew. He admired all of the higher gods’ works. Even though the light of Day was his favorite, he enjoyed studying the works of all the gods.  
~~~~~  
White night was asleep before he could even get started. His lips are partly open and his eyes closed long lashes casting shadows down his face. He glowed warmly in the weaker gods arms. His wings wrapping around himself instinctively. His body begins to float up. Better get him somewhere safe so he can sleep.  
\-----  
Plague Doctor laughs softly, “Cute” was all he could say. He gently moved White Night to his room. The doctor yawned, turning back to his normal humanoid bird form, moving the higher god over the bed and making his own tiny nest with the blankets and just folding his wings and falling asleep.


End file.
